


Baby, I Can Keep You Warm on The Coldest Days

by fiftyshadesofstony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Job, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony
Summary: When Steve realizes he's got no way home from work during a blizzard, the opportunity arises to be snowed in with Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, and most importantly, Steve's crush.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Baby, I Can Keep You Warm on The Coldest Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) KandiSheek#9912
> 
> 2) SHORT PROMPTS
> 
> \- alpha/alpha or omega/omega  
> \- friends with benefits pining  
> \- snowed in
> 
> 3) LONG PROMPTS
> 
> \- In which one of them is secretly a monster (vampire, werewolf, tentacle blob, evil elf on the shelf, whatever you can think of) and is terrified of the other person finding out. They don't expect to be accepted until the other person proves them wrong. (extra points if you make them resolve things with sex)
> 
> \- Steve picks up a hitchhiker who looks like he's been dragged backwards through the woods and doesn't realize it's Tony Stark. When Tony says he has no money to pay him for his service Steve realizes Tony won't be able to afford a place to stay for the night. He offers him the couch in his cabin.
> 
> \- Steve and Tony have retired from the superhero business and are now living out their days in a small house on the hills. Give me all the snarky old man married life fluff.
> 
> 4) DO NOT WANTS
> 
> Character bashing, Woobification, Kidfic, Highschool/College AU, Scat, Mpreg, Daddy kink, Age play, Feminization (I'm all for lingerie and them wearing dresses and heels if they feel like it, just keep the pronouns male and don't call their ass their pussy etc.)
> 
> 5) OTHER STUFF I LOVE
> 
> \- Dark fics welcome! Especially body horror / psychological horror (I especially love dark!Steve, just punch me in the face with hurt, no comfort needed. MCD is absolutely allowed)  
> \- SFW things: Royal/Medieval/Space AU, King/Servant, age gaps (especially when Steve is the one much older than Tony. Please make Tony at least 18 though), Banter, Friendly Rivalry, Using their words to resolve fights, No Powers AU  
> \- NSFW things: Heat cycles, sugar daddy, cock warming, orgasm denial, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, bondage, impact play (spanking and floggers)
> 
> For treats: Got any recipes you love? Throw them my way! I love dance videos and Stony memes (the dumber the better) and I never say no to a nice gif of Chris or Downey ;)  
> \----------  
>   
> KANDI!!!!!! You are quite literally the entire reason I even found out about the POTS server, so I HAD to make sure I wrote you something! Thanks so much for being such a phenomenal friend and for churning out such quality content for the fandom. I love you loads, and I hope you enjoy this story!!!

Steve looked up from his computer long enough to notice that there were snowflakes falling from the sky. He only had a few more items to add to the year end review presentation before he could shut everything down to go home for Christmas break. As the Founder of Art First, a small startup that worked to give homeless and underprivileged children access to the arts, Steve was responsible for presenting the year’s progress to the company’s advisors. He was hoping to begin a round of funding, after the holidays, so getting the presentation together beforehand was crucial. 

It's because Steve was so wrapped up in the importance of his work that he managed to let an hour slip by. When he looked up next, there was already nearly two inches of snow on the ground. “Fuck,” Steve whispered under his breath, checking his phone to see that the subway had suspended services, and no Ubers were available, all due to inclement weather. Steve felt an impending anxiety attack coming on, as he realized that he was seemingly the last person left at the co-working space, with no way home, when he heard someone clear their throat. 

“Couldn’t help but notice I’m not the only one who came up for air only to notice a blizzard’s moved in out there.” 

Tony Stark, the Founder of Stark Labs, billionaire son of Howard Stark, was standing at the end of Steve’s desk, bundled in a designer pea coat, knitted cap, and leather gloves. It took Steve a moment to kick his brain back into gear after it shorted at the realization that Tony was _speaking to him_. 

“Yeah, I...have too much snow out,” Steve internally cringed at how idiotic his response was. The confused smile on Tony's face didn't help any, either. Steve shook his head and tried again. “It seems like everything’s shut down, but I could have sworn the snow wasn't this bad an hour ago.” 

“It’s been coming down pretty hard for a while, apparently. I just can't believe I wasn't the only one working so hard I didn't notice.” 

“A lot of good that's done us. My presentation is complete but now I can't get home,” Steve sighed looking out the window again. 

“I live within walking distance, if you wanted to wait out the storm at my place?” Steve’s eyes shot up to look at Tony, shocked at the proposition. “I've got a guest room and some spare clothes you're welcome to change into, if you'd like.” 

Steve took in the antsy, almost nervous look on Tony's face as he waited for an answer. Steve turned toward the window, watching as huge, soft snowflakes continued to fall. Nothing about this day made any sense to him, but Steve knew not to ask too many questions when the universe handed you such an amazing opportunity. “Okay...yeah, sure. That sounds great, thank you,” Steve stood packing up his things. Once he'd gotten all his belongings and bundled up, he reached out a gloved hand. “I'm Steve Rogers, by the way.” 

Tony smiled down at his hand before taking it. “Oh, I know,” was all he said before turning to lead the way. Steve followed him into the elevator and stood quietly as Tony reached for the garage button. 

“Are we going to the garage for something?” Steve questioned. 

Tony turned and gave a smirk. “Nope. We’ll be walking under the city to get closer to my place.” 

Steve was aware their co-working space sat atop a system of both above and below ground walkways, filled with shops and offices, as well as an entrance to the subway. Somehow, though, he’d never managed to actually get down there to explore. Seeing it all now, completely empty and feeling almost abandoned, Steve felt a sense of wonder and amazement that he didn’t think was still possible. It’d been five years since Steve had moved to Washington, D.C. in the hopes of growing his startup, and though he thought he’d seen most everything the area had to offer, he still found himself occasionally being surprised by the wonders he was still discovering. 

“So, how are things for you and Art First going?” Tony asked as they continued down the empty hall. 

“Things are definitely going! We’ve partnered with several different shelters and organizations in order to create a structured program for kids from kindergarten through high school seniors. We’re doing a lot of outreach now to find art teachers, retired or currently working, who can take on classes after school or on the weekends. We're also trying to work out some kind of program with the Smithsonian, but we’ve just got to take everything one step at a time.” Steve looked up to see Tony staring at him, giving a smile as they walked. “Sorry, I just...I get carried away talking about the company sometimes.”

“No, please don't apologize, I asked how things were going because I genuinely wanted to know,” Tony assured. “It's nice getting to hear about companies other than my own.” 

“How is Stark Labs doing?” Steve inquired, as if he wasn't already acutely aware. 

“Well, we just got an amazing opportunity to partner with Children’s National, getting our smart stethoscope in the hands of major DC area affiliated hospitals.” 

Steve listened as Tony went on, as if it was his first time hearing this information. In reality, Steve had seen the press release a week prior when the news broke. He always stayed up to date on the latest Stark Labs news, not necessarily because he was interested in the company so much as he was interested in the man running it. 

Tony and Stark Labs arrived in D.C. three years ago, and Steve had been pinning over the inventor ever since. It felt like such a school boy crush, just fawning over the gorgeous genius who clearly had no clue that Steve even existed, a thought which sparked a question in Steve’s mind that left his lips before he could think better of himself. 

“How do you know about Art First?” Steve cringed when he heard his own words. 

Tony stopped dead in his tracks, tilting his head and letting out an astonished laugh. “You’re kidding, right?” Steve shook his head, feeling his cheeks warm with embarrassment. “You are something else, Steve Rogers,” Tony said softly, turning back towards the direction they were walking. “We’ll have to go out this door to the sidewalk and cross the street to get to my apartment building. Shouldn’t take more than five minutes, hopefully.” 

Steve pulled his scarf up, covering his bearded cheeks and mouth from what he could hear was a strong and likely bitter wind. He followed Tony in silence as they made their way outside to slowly but surely navigate through the worsening blizzard across the street. It took a bit longer than Tony initially predicted, but the second they entered the warm lobby of his building, both men let out a sigh of relief. 

Steve barely had the time to register the sheer beauty and opulence of the lobby as they quickly moved to the elevator. Once there, Tony stood with an expectant look to which Steve internally berated himself realizing Tony had asked him a question. “Sorry, what did you say again?” 

“I asked if you wanted something warm to drink once we make it to my place? I can use my phone to get the coffee machine going now.”

“Oh, yeah that'd be lovely. Thanks, Tony.” Steve noticed the slight glint in Tony’s eyes at the sound of his name and he made a mental note to start saying it more from that point on. 

Upon exiting the elevator, it dawned on Steve, that not only was he about to see his crush’s apartment, but was he about to see where _Tony Stark_ lived, and that was huge. 

“I guess I probably should have made you sign some kind of NDA before bringing you here, but you seem like a pretty trustworthy fella,” Tony smiled over his shoulder as he waved his phone in front of the door handle. 

“Oh, no my entire company has been a front to charm my way into this apartment so I could sell all your secrets to the sleaziest tabloids.” 

Tony barked out a laugh that genuinely startled Steve as they walked through the front door. “Alright, well the guest room is the third door on the right. I’ll just be in the kitchen getting our coffee together when you’re ready.” 

Steve saw himself to the guest room, trying not to be too obvious as he took everything in. The apartment was _massive_ ; it looked to be at least half of the entire floor of the apartment building. The amazement Steve felt walking through the hallway paled in comparison to the awe he felt looking at the guest bedroom itself. The space looked to be as big as his one bedroom apartment, with a massive floor to ceiling window. Taking in the view of the city below him, Steve heard a light knock on the bedroom door. 

“Sorry to bother you,” Tony apologized, taking a single step into the room, “I have these sweats from a friend who’s about the same size as you, if you wanted something dry to wear.” 

Steve graciously took the clothes, and changed quickly in the bathroom. When he left the guest room, he found Tony sitting on the living room floor, coffee in hand as he looked out the window. 

“Thanks again for the clothes,” Steve picked up the lone cup of coffee from the living room table and lifted it towards his lips. “Thanks for the coffee too.”

“No problem,” Tony moved to pat the spot on the floor beside him. “It’s what any upstanding citizen would do.” 

“Well yeah but…” Steve started, wondering if his next words would be seen as bold or just rude, “I just never thought a guy like you would notice someone like me long enough to want to offer up a room in your home during a blizzard.”

Tony scoffed into his cup. “You really are unbelievable, you know that?”

“Me?!” Steve croaked. 

“Yes, you! We’ve been working in the same office for three years, and somehow it took a blizzard and a completely empty office for me to finally get your attention.”

“You...you wanted my attention?” Steve asked, lamely. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Tony threw his hands up in exasperation. “I literally paid a premium to move to a desk within your direct line of sight a month after I started working there, in the hope that you’d eventually break down and ask me out!” 

Steve felt like his head was swimming as he tried to process the words Tony had spoken. “I...you...what?”

Tony just rolled his eyes, and lunged forward, seizing Steve’s lips in a kiss that was over far too soon. “I like you,” Tony confessed, resting his forehead on Steve’s, “I’d like to keep kissing you if that’s alright?”

“It’s definitely alright. It’s so much more than alright,” Steve breathed, gently cupping his hand around Tony’s jaw to draw him back in for another kiss. 

Steve startled at the feeling of Tony’s hand running up under his shirt. “Is more okay?” Tony questioned, between kisses. Steve wordlessly shucked his shirt in response. “More seems _very_ okay…” Tony practically moaned, looking his fill while waiting, Steve realized, for clear consent. 

“I want this, Tony. I want _you_.”

That was all it took for Tony to dive back in, full steam ahead. As they continued to kiss, tongues licking moans out of each other's mouths, Steve felt something slow and rhythmic brushing against his thigh. He pulled away and looked down long enough to see Tony stroking himself over his sweats. Without giving the idea much thought, Steve pulled his cock out and reached for Tony’s waist band. “Can I?” 

Tony shuddered, reaching behind himself to blindly rifle through a draw in his living room table. When he brought his hand back, Steve noticed a small bottle of lube. “You absolutely can.”

Steve’s hands seemed to move lightning fast, as he poured lube into his palm, but the second he took his and Tony’s cock in one hand, everything slowed to a screeching halt. Between the smooth velvety feel of Tony’s cock both in his hand and pressed firmly against his own, Steve had to will himself not to come right then and there. 

“Breath big guy, just breath,” Tony rasped out, seemingly to Steve just as much as to himself. It was another moment of trying to calm themselves before Steve felt a hand rest on his cheek, thumb stroking over his beard. “I need to move, sweetheart. You ready?” 

“Mmhmm.”

Tony gave a slow thrust into Steve’s fist, pulling a low groan from both men. Tony’s movement melted into a mix of thrusting up into Steve fist as he jerked them off. Steve was close, he could feel his orgasm bubbling within his belly. Tony pulled him in for a kiss, licking into his mouth. The moment Steve felt Tony’s teeth rake across his bottom lip, Steve lost it. He came with a low groan, cum spilling over his hand and Tony’s cock. 

It was only a minute before Steve came to, feeling Tony continuing to thrust into his fist. Steve wrapped his free hand around the back of Tony’s head, pulling it closer to worry the skin in his neck. He kissed and sucked the area, nuzzling it with his beard, before he moved to whisper “Tony.” The moan that earned him encouraged Steve to do it again. “Tony, come for me, please. _Tony_.”

Tony's mouth fell open as he moaned through his release. Steve mindlessly wiped his hand on the pants he wore as their breathing began to settle. 

“So…” Steve began, nervous. 

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, content. 

“I can...uh...I can get out of your hair if you’d like,” Steve offered, beginning to sit up. 

“Steve, how do you expect to ‘get out of my hair’ during a blizzard?!” Tony gestured toward the window showcasing the heavy snowfall for emphasis. “We're snowed in together, sweetheart. And besides, I was hoping for this to not be a one off.” 

Steve saw the hopeful look in Tony’s eyes and couldn't help but smile, warmly. “I suppose if we’re snowed in we might as well get to know each other better.” 

Tony smiled at that, pulling Steve in for a kiss. “If getting to know each other includes any more of what we just did, I'm fairly certain we'll be getting to know each other _very_ well before this blizzard’s over.”


End file.
